


Silver Bells

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seoho is sensitive; Youngjo is craving.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill my Kinktober challenge, basically the **Nipple Play** space, full list [here](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote/status/1310019546309431297).
> 
> This whole piece was dreadfully self-indulgent and was basically spurred by the pics of Seoho in the turtleneck, y'all know the one. Merp, first time writing this particular kink, I think, so haha, excuse any glaring inaccuracies. Unbeta'd yet again, ooof. Please enjoy! Happy Kinktober everyone!
> 
> Special thanks to mac who was my spirit animal for this fic, woo woo. ♡♡

Seoho whimpers when Youngjo finally manages to pull his turtleneck off, the action too hurried, the impatient growl from Youngjo as the opening gets stuck over his head, a few extra moments of struggling. Seoho should have expected it, the subtlety not lost on Seoho in the slightest, the memory from a few hours ago heating his cheeks even as Youngjo’s fingers ghost over his skin. He had barely noticed, not until he had caught Youngjo from the other side of the stage, outright staring at his chest before flicking up to meet his gaze, eyebrows drawn together with arousal, the expression quick to flit across his face and disappear.

He hadn’t realized it until then, that his hardened nipples could be seen through the thin material of his sweater, the flush running up the back of his neck as he thought about it more, becoming all too aware of his sweater chafing against his nipples the longer their fanmeet dragged on, the thought of Youngjo haunting the edges of his mind.

Seoho had always been sensitive.

It had delighted Youngjo when he had discovered it, that Seoho enjoyed having the flat of Youngjo’s palm against his chest, the feeling of Youngjo squeezing lightly before making him keen, pinching the sensitive bud between his fingers as Seoho had cried out, shuddering into his orgasm.

He had been embarrassed, not sure how he felt about Youngjo finding his cache of favorites, the fast pants, high pitched whines as the actors in the videos had gotten their nipples teased. But Youngjo had taken it in stride, moreso than Seoho had expected, and Seoho had nearly been overtaken with shame when Youngjo had whispered _show me_ , well-practiced fingers teasing at his chest as Youngjo had looked on, Youngjo’s thick gaze the first time exciting him to the point of no return, Youngjo watching as he came untouched all over his own stomach.

Seoho hadn’t realized at the time that Youngjo’s knowledge of his weakness would be his undoing.

To make matters worse, as if Seoho hadn’t already had enough difficulty with concentrating as he had watched Youngjo give him a few pointed sidelong stares as the fanmeet continued, Seoho fighting with himself to ignore the feeling of the material rubbing against his hardened nipples, imagining Youngjo’s fingers instead, the pad of Youngjo’s thumb grazing against his chest, Youngjo had tortuously taken it a step further. It had been a simple gesture, innocuous enough, Youngjo coming up behind him slinging an arm over his shoulder, a careless half attempt at a backhug. That is until Youngjo had snuck one hand under the other to keep it out of view, a light pinch and tug over his turtleneck, and Seoho had outright _moaned_ , eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, Youngjo’s hot breath on the back of his neck, an instant panic rising up in him as he realized where they are.

Thankfully Youngjo had picked an instant where all eyes had been on Hwanwoong, the shorter boy flaunting his dancing skill as the others looked on.

“Tonight?”

The promise had been whispered into his ear, filling him with anticipation for the rest of the day, Seoho making an effort to avoid being too close to Youngjo in the meantime, having enough trouble keeping himself from fixating on the feeling of his turtleneck against his skin.

“So pretty, Seoho.”

Youngjo breathes the words over his skin, and Seoho naturally arches up to meet him, desperate for some contact, Youngjo’s lips lightly grazing his chest. He can feel himself already hardening in his pants, Youngjo having made no move to relieve him of the rest of his clothes as of yet, the weight of the other boy straddling his thighs sinking him into the bed.

It’s unfair that Youngjo is already stripped down completely, Seoho’s heart racing as he traces the line of Youngjo’s body with his eyes, the arousal stirring in his groin as he goes lower, Youngjo already hard filling him with a wanton need. “I was going to save this until next week as a surprise, but seeing you today-“ Seoho watches as Youngjo swallows thickly, eyes dark with lust. He watches as Youngjo leans over him, reaching for the drawer beside the bed, digging around for a moment.

They’re a shiny matte black, intimidating, with what looks like small silver bells attached to the ends, and Seoho stares at the two pieces in Youngjo’s palm dumbly for a moment, not quite sure what they are. Youngjo gives him a long, heated look, clearing his throat before speaking, voice laced with barely restrained excitement. “They’re for-“ Youngjo pauses, voice dropping low into a murmur. “-your tits.”

Seoho feels the shiver run through him as Youngjo cups his chest. “I-I thought you might want to try them.” Youngjo quickly backtracks. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. No pressure or anything.” And a second glance shows Seoho that Youngjo is right, clearly distinguishable as nipple clamps, the long part a clip, a small circular adjustable, the bells dangling from the other end. He’s only ever seen them in videos, not in person, and even then, infrequently, not many of favorites having kinkier scenes.

He hesitantly takes one of them from Youngjo, the tiny bell jingling as he picks it up, feeling the smooth metal between his fingers, the rubbery end of the clip itself, and he gasps as Youngjo tweaks one of his nipples, Seoho bringing the clip to his chest. “Do you uh-“ Youngjo licks his lower lip. “-want me to put them on for you?”

Seoho feels the pleasure beginning to roll through him, Youngjo toying with his chest in an achingly familiar way, knowing the exact way to rile Seoho up.

“Y-yes.”

It feels like Youngjo is moving in slow motion, rubbing at his chest until both nipples are perky, and he whines as Youngjo blows, the puff of air warm against his skin, squirming as Youngjo’s tongue slips out to lap at his chest, gasping as Youngjo lightly sucks.

“Y-Youngjo.”

Seoho tries to grind up against Youngjo desperately, hips unable to move much while pinned underneath the other boy, cock hard against the inside of Youngjo’s thigh. And then Youngjo is tugging, teeth catching on his nipple, the sharp shock of pleasure running through him, fingers expertly pulling at his other one. Seoho nearly doesn’t notice when Youngjo stops his ministrations, too lost in a haze of pleasure, not until there’s a stab of pain that makes him cry out, the sudden tightening of the first clip.

“F-fuck, fuck, f-fuck.”

There’s a sting of tears at the back of his eyes as Youngjo applies more pressure, and Seoho lets out a choked sob, not able to stop the tears from falling, shoulders trembling as the bell rings. He vaguely registers Youngjo’s voice hushing him, soft comforting words, and there’s another pinch as Youngjo tightens the second clip, Seoho whimpering pitifully, hands grabbing at Youngjo’s arms frantically.

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s okay.”

Seoho squeezes his eyes shut as the throb in his nipples dulls somewhat, the feel of Youngjo’s tongue running over the clips and his chest hungrily, the pain simmering into pleasure, the stimulation curling a hot coil of arousal in his groin.

“Y-youngjo, please.”

And Youngjo’s hands are at his waist, fingers deftly undoing the buckle of his belt, popping the button of his pants open, the zipper pulled down quickly, Seoho arching his ass up off the bed to help, Youngjo relieving him of his pants and then boxers. He pants as Youngjo palms his cock, the relief at being finally touched making him whine. His reprieve doesn’t last long, Youngjo roughly grabbing his arms to pull him up to sitting, sliding off of him, and Seoho finds himself with his face pressed into Youngjo’s pillows, hands grabbing at his hips to drag them upwards.

“Baby, you’re doing so well.”

Seoho whimpers as Youngjo squeezes his ass, startling at the sound of ringing, almost having forgot they existed, the tug apparent now that he’s on his hands and knees, a slight weight to the silver bells. And Seoho stills, reveling in the feeling of Youngjo’s hands roaming over his ass, settling into the feeling of having something hanging from his chest, the ache from the clamps foreign and new.

“God, I love your ass.” Youngjo whispers, low and reverent, and Seoho squeezes his eyes shut tightly, letting Youngjo’s words sink in, the desire to have Youngjo inside him washing over him.

The ass smack is loud, but the sound of jingling is louder, and the sudden discomfort rips a moan from the back of his throat, the phantom tug against his nipples without Youngjo touching him going straight to his cock.

“ _Fuck_.” The sound of a cap being popped gives him a split second warning before he feels the cold wetness in between his cheeks, Youngjo’s hands firmly prying him apart, whimpering as he tightens reflexively, Youngjo’s fingers pressing gently over his hole, probing. And the first finger already makes him clench, Youngjo pushing in languidly, pressing against his walls, cock growing hard as Youngjo runs his touch over his prostate.

Youngjo is slow to work him open, his hips jerking back to find some purchase on the other boy’s fingers, whining as Youngjo doesn’t let him have it, purposefully keeping him just full enough to take the edge off, not moving quickly as to keep him there. But Seoho is impatient, hours of laboring not to think about this very moment, frustrated now that Youngjo has made the decision not fuck him immediately as promised.

“Youngjo-“

The complaint slips from his mouth anyways, hips wiggling enticingly, hoping that it’ll spur Youngjo to pick up the pace, face flushing as the ringing accompanies his attempt, Youngjo letting out a laugh.

“Baby, you’re so cute.”

“I don’t want to be cute, just want to be fucked.” Seoho whines, uncertain whether his pleas will get him anywhere, tacking on the end anyways. “Hyung, please.” Youngjo rubs his back reassuringly, cooing. “Almost.”

The first thrust is tight, even after Youngjo’s fingers, and Seoho is thankful that Youngjo hadn’t rushed it, the slight burn as Youngjo fucks in making Seoho whimper, Seoho somehow always forgetting just how big Youngjo is, working desperately not to tighten too hard around Youngjo’s cock, his hole wanting to greedily suck Youngjo in the same time his body instinctively resists.

And then Youngjo moves.

Seoho should expect it, but it comes as a surprise anyways.

The sound of high-pitched bright, shiny tinkling bells as Youngjo thrusts all the way into him, until he’s flush up against Seoho’s ass, like the jingling of shop bells, a welcome for being open for business. There’s a moment of silence, Youngjo remaining still inside of him, the feeling of being stretched open running through him, hole fluttering.

Seoho hadn’t expected it to be quite so _loud_.

But it’s apparent as Youngjo begins to rock into him, finding his pace and rhythm that there’s enough noise to be heard through the thin walls of their room, Seoho attempting to keep still enough to temper the jingling, a difficult feat as Youngjo seems determined to oppose him, gripping his sides hard to keep him stable, pushing Seoho back on his cock as he snaps his hips forward in quick fluid motions, Seoho trembling in response.

He doesn’t think they can get much louder, but Seoho is wrong, the sharp cry escaping as Youngjo snaps him out of his false sense of security, fingers at his chest, the sting as Youngjo tugs on one of the clips, none too gently, a half swallowed sob stuck in the back of his throat. And it’s too much effort to keep quiet any longer, Seoho keening as Youngjo continues to fuck him relentlessly, his head cloudy with thoughts of nothing else except Youngjo’s caressing attention.

Seoho doesn’t remember finishing, lost in Youngjo picking him apart in every which way, but he must have because when he opens his eyes, Youngjo is staring down at him, smoothing the hair off his forehead, sticky against his skin from sweat. And Seoho whimpers at the release, Youngjo removing the clamps, the ache hitting him suddenly, Youngjo rubbing the cream into his chest to take away the sting.

“Shhh, baby, you’re okay.” Youngjo looks at him fondly, Seoho groaning as he tries to sit up, his thighs protesting lightly. “Did you like your surprise?” Seoho nods, leaning into Youngjo’s chest as the other boy sweeps him up into his arms bridal-style. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up. How does a nice hot bath sound?”

“Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
